


A spoonful of lovin'

by Voltronix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Young Love, best night since Voltron, fuzyz, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronix/pseuds/Voltronix
Summary: The group shares drink and stories, but something else is brewing.





	

It was late and Keith was growing tired. The day was long, but Keith didn’t want it to end just yet. He hadn’t been drunk since the night he got kicked out of the Galaxy Garrison. Although who’s to say to he’s actually drunk or that Coran’s favorite drink, the cosmic doublet, even has alcohol. It probably does. Or at least some 10,000 year old Altean equivalent because Keith’s memory of the night is a little hazy. He gulped down 4 cosmic doublets like nothing. Coran had insisted that after dinner the Paladins, Allura, and he share stories over some cosmic doublets. It was “bonding” since they recovered the crystal earlier today.

Coran shared the most interesting stories. From all over the galaxy. But many details were... hard to believe. Shiro (unfortunately) was too humble to share anything. Lance said earlier that he graduated at the top of his class by incredible margins. But even after excessive prodding from the group, Shiro refused to speak a word of any Garrison experiences.

Hunk, on the other hand, bored everyone to death about all the various foods his mother made for him growing up, and the “delicate flavors” they had. There was a noticeable tension between Coran and him. However, Lance was able to assuage the tension with his excellent storytelling skills. He made laughter bounce off the walls, barely cracking a smile in the process. How could one boy do so many things? So many funny things? He’s the same age as Keith, but somehow seems to have lived so much more.

Keith didn’t share any stories in particular, but added fuel to the conversation throughout. He would have shared more, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off Lance. The more Lance talked, the more cosmic doublets, the more Keith’s thoughts drifted away and landed somewhere on Lance’s flawless body. His tender Lips. His sleek nose. Dreamy dark brown eyes. His perfect physique, lush hair. Keith was careful not to stare, but it took everything to keep from it. Tonight, kindling in his soul burst into crackling flames. 

When the group was finally wrapping up for the evening the last thing Keith remembers is walking up to Lance. After that nothing. 

 

Now, however, he’s laying on his side on Lance’s bed. The lights are off and he’s watching “The Prince Who Fell From Space,” his all time favorite childhood movie. But more importantly, Lance is laying in front, leaning against him. His head is on Keith’s arm. They’re spooning! And Keith is big spoon! Lance is fit snuggly against him, their bodies perfect compliments. Like puzzle pieces finally being put into place. 

Keith reaches his free arm up and around Lance, and pulls him even closer. Lance accepts his invitation, cuddling in even more. This is Keith's favorite part of the movie, but he isn’t even watching. He’s nuzzled his head against the back of Lance’s neck, resting his eyes, listening to the Keith’s breathing (and the movie). Everything about this boy is perfect. It is sooo hard to find a flaw. It was like Lance was made for Keith, and Keith for Lance.

And so even though Keith is tired from saving the universe and the universe is telling him to sleep, it will just have to wait for now. Somethings are more important than others after all.


End file.
